Will You Marry Me?
by MoonlightGypsy
Summary: K   Will You Marry Me ONEshot Friendship/Humor - Palmer's engagement - He keeps tries to ask Breena to marry him - following advice of the team...


**A/N:** MY SECOND ONE SHOT ! ANd an attempt at humor...I do not own, or claim to own, any rights or trademark on NCIS or the characters used here. I simply like to play colorforms. Note though, that the creativity of the story, and it's plot, those are indeed mine.

**WARNING : This story has NO graphic, adult material, and is suitable for anyone .**

THANKS – GRACIAS – DANKA – DOMO –

"Seriously? You really need advice on this Palmer?"

"Tony, I'm asking her to _marry_ me. This is huge. I can't really even find words for how ...huge this is. But it's..."

"Yeah, I get it," Tony smiled. "Huge. Okay. Lemme' think."

Tony swung his feet up onto his desk with Palmer perched on the end of it. He leaned back in his chair, putting his arms up and bending them, in a relaxed fashion above his head. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Maybe-" he said suddenly, raising his brows over the mossy green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Nah. That one's stupid."

Palmer looked at him dejectedly.

"OH, _I know_," Tony said, as if he had just solved a case. He sat forward, leaning in, while Jimmy listened intently. "A buddy of mine, took the ring and froze it in the ice cube tray, and made this, suuuuper romantic dinner for his girlfriend. Then, he hands her a drink right? With ice in it."

Tony smiled, and waited for Palmer to follow along.

He frowned when Palmer didn't.

"He put the ice cube with the ring _IN_ the drink."

"Ohhhh," Palmer said, the skylights reflecting off his glasses as he nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Well, Camille, she's like, drinking her drink, and talking and playing with the ice until it melts enough and she notices the ring and freaks out." Tony laughed. "Joey said it was _awesome_. And then he took it from her and proposed, on his knee, right there in the kitchen."

"That's **ridiculous **Tony," said McGee, having listened to the whole conversation.

"Oh, _McRomance_? You have a better idea?"

Palmer looked between the two of them.

"Uh, yeah!" McGee said, rolling his eyes at Tony.

"Okay then, McHarlequin, lay it on us." Tony sat back again, looking expectantly at McGee.

"Jimmy, take Breena out to a really nice restaurant, have a nice dinner, tell her how much you love and appreciate her. And right before desert comes, just get up, and get on your knees and ask. I mean, how many times do women say they wanted to look nice and then show the ring off to people...she'll be happy you did it the traditional way." McGee smiled at Palmer convincingly.

Palmer smiled and nodded, and then changed the direction of his head to 'no' when he saw Tony's face.

"**BO-ring**," Tony said. "I'd go with the cube plan Palmer, besides you can celebrate right after cos' you're at home, if you knowwhattImean..." Tony smiled at him again. "And there's some much you can do with ice-"

"Like chill a dead body with it, Tony?" Gibbs said, as Tony pulled his feet quickly off his desk. He appeared, as if magically, as usual.

"Uh, Boss, we were just-"

"Call Ziva, tell her to meet us at the crime scene," Gibbs said smoothly, grabbing his things from his desk.

"Ahh, okay Boss...but where is it?" Tony asked as he dialed Ziva.

"Rock Creek Park. Plenty of ice this time of year Palmer, if you need some," Gibbs said as he passed Jimmy on the way to the elevator, with a little smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Breena was on time.<p>

They both liked punctuality.

And she looked stunning. As usual. Even in plain jeans and a turtleneck. She was beautiful.

He'd prepared a full three course meal for her, and even baked a cake himself.

He had set a little table with two chairs in his living room, and adorned it with candles and a single red rose, dimming the lights and playing soft music in the background.

She smiled her gorgeous smile at him, "You did all this just for me, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," he smiled, giving her a kiss on her soft lips, lingering there for a moment.

"Smells awesome," she said.

"Oh, ah, yeah I made us some lasagna and garlic bread..." he grinned, feeling sneaky. _Oh man, I'm doin' this !_ Then he said, "Why don't you have a seat, lovely lady, and I will wait on you hand and foot."

"Wow," she said, her blue eyes sparkling, "I'm liking this!"

She went into the modernly furnished living room, and threw her coat on top of the couch next to Rufus, Jimmy's French Bulldog.

"Hi Roof!" Breena said cheerfully, and pet him as he leaned into her hand. "What a good boy!"

"Thanks!" Jimmy said from the kitchen, and then peered out seeing her petting Rufus, "Oh, you meant him..."

She snorted a little, and he laughed, turning back to his food preparation.

As Jimmy pulled the garlic bread out of the oven, he turned back to make sure Breena wasn't watching him.

Then he casually, with ninja-like stealth, opened the freezer door, and pulled out the ice tray.

"Okay Tony, here goes..." and he twisted the tray, grabbing several cubes, including the one with the engagement ring in it, and put them in a clear glass. He suddenly felt nervous, and tried to calm the slight tremble of excitement in his hands.

He served Breena salad, placing the ice and soda filled glass in front of her.

"Thanks honey! I'm starving," she said as they picked up their forks and started eating.

After a while, she looked at Jimmy, noticing he was toying with his food.

"What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Oh, ah, I've been picking as I cooked...so I guess I'm a little full already." _Liar. You're ready to throw up._

He could feel the perspiration forming on his forehead. When would she drink the soda and see the ring?

It was killing him already.

He managed to get through the salad, and then most of the lasagna. But he kept shifting in his chair nervously, watching her.

"Jimmy, what is going on with you?" she said, and then finished the soda that was in her glass.

_Finally!_

"What? Nothing...I just...am so excited to see you. It was a long day today..."

"Anything different happen?" she eyed him suspiciously, flipping some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh,no. More lasagna?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes," she handed him her plate, "it's so good. I'm blowing my calories today because of you."

He smiled and got up, and went to the kitchen.

He was going to ask how her drink was and if she had enough ice, as soon as he brought the plate back in. To get her to see it.

That's when he heard it.

The crunching sound.

His eyes widened, and he turned quickly, almost leaping out of the kitchen.

"Rufus!" Jimmy cried, watching the dog happily crunching on the ice cubes Breena had no doubt just fed him.

Jimmy felt dizzy. He clutched the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Breena asked worriedly. "He can have ice, right? We've given it to him before..." She looked down at Rufus, as he exaggeratedly chewed the ice.

"Oh, ah," he said, trying to recover from the panic, "sure. Let me get you more soda," and he grabbed the glass out of her hand abruptly.

She stared after him, and gave the dog a look that said, 'Oh well, he's crazy.'

The dog eyed here contently, swallowing down the last of the ice she had fed him.

In the kitchen, Jimmy was almost afraid to dump out the glass.

He put the catch in the sink, and turned the glass over.

He looked at all of the ice, heart pounding, and after a moment, said, "Oh…no."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Tony and McGee sat in the bullpen, laughing so hard they had tears running from their eyes, while Ziva ducked her head down, trying to pretend she wasn't losing it as well.<p>

"So..." Tony was gasping, "lemme' get this straight, Palmer. You...you had to wait…and pick through...dog feces..." Tony almost lost his mind again, finding this the funniest thing that had ever happened, "for the last two days?"

McGee was lying on the top of his desk now, unable to hold his head up. He started slapping the desk, unable to breathe, murmuring, "You're...full of crap!" And that set them off again into hysterics.

Palmer, scowled at them. Not feeling that it was all that funny.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was called Chez Amee. It was supposed to be one of the top French restaurants in DC.<p>

After McGee chastised him for not going with his plan, Jimmy thought it would be the logical way to go.

Breena was dressed in a blue satin dress.

He couldn't help but sometimes feel a little insecure, looking at her.

She was stunning in her high heels, sexy outfit, and her hair in a French twist. She was almost a Bond girl for God's sake. How did she ever fall for him?

He shook it off.

He was a good guy. And smart. And she thought he was cute. And that's what mattered.

The disdainful waiter took their order, which seemed fitting. After all, what was French food without a little attitude to go with it ? Made him feel just like he was in Paris. He smiled at the thought . He loved Paris. And even loved the way the Parisians found Americans to be a little obnoxious…

"You look beautiful," he smiled at her.

She could see the adoration in his eyes, and it made her melt.

"Thanks honey."

They made some small talk, as they ate their meal.

The volume in the place seemed to have gone up.

Jimmy cringed a little, realizing there was a rather large dinner party sitting next to them as they tried to enjoy their meal.

He saw the many bottles of wine on the table.

He felt a sense of urgency to get things going before the table became so loud that she wouldn't even hear him.

He smiled at her, heart pounding, palms sweating…

He stood up, as she watched him, probably expecting him to go to the men's room.

And he took one step back, thinking to next get onto his knee.

But before he could, a waiter, carrying an immense tray of covered dishes, was accidentally nudged off balance by the combination of someone rowdy from the large table and Palmer's back leg jutting out.

The collision was epic.

The waiter, swearing in French, the tray, and the food, all came down on him, leaving them both in a tangled mess on the floor, plates making rolling and crashing sounds, as they were soaked through with several orders of escargot.

Breena jumped up, concerned, and Palmer simply stayed on the floor, sighing in frustration, defeated once more.

* * *

><p>This time, in the bullpen, even Gibbs ducked his head down, trying not to let Palmer see his smirk.<p>

McGee and DiNozzo were laughing once more, like hyenas at the boy's expense. Gibbs felt sorry for him.

"That was...Une Diasater Epique!" Tony cried.

"Palmer," Ziva said, maybe you should try something…simpler?"

Jimmy looked like a kicked puppy, but stood straighter and indignantly said, "**NO**! No more advice from up here. You guys are like…bad luck or something!"

As he stormed off to go back to autopsy, they laughed even harder.

* * *

><p>As he worked on the latest body, assisting Ducky, he couldn't help the several sighs that escaped his lips.<p>

"Everything alright, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asled as he removed a bullet from the dead marine on the table, throwing it in the steel dish Palmer held up for him.

"I'm fine." Jimmy sighed again. "No. I'm not fine."

Ducky stopped for a moment to look at his young friend's face.

"Well, Dr. Mallard, I …sort of botched two proposals already with Breena. I dunno….is it a sign? Maybe I shouldn't be asking her to marry me?"

Ducky smiled warmly. "That is _marvelous_, Mr. Palmer!"

"Ah…"

"Oh, not that you 'botched' it, but that you have found that special someone to share your life with. A good choice, if I do say so myself."

"So…you don't think it's bad luck that twice now I've had the ring handy and it all goes to hell before I can ask?"

"No, not at all lad."

"Really?"

"People always seem to focus on the wrong things when they attempt such endeavors." Ducky turned for a moment, back to the dead Marine, pulling another bullet. Then he looked at Jimmy again.

"Keep the ring with you for a while, Mr. Palmer, and simply wait for a natural moment, when the two of you look into eachother's eyes, and share that special feeling together…you know, when she looks at you like you are the sunrise, and she, your glowing moon…"

Ducky sighed, caught up in the moment, thinking about love.

"Someone once said : We were given two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find."

Jimmy smiled.

"Too bad this poor man, only had one too…" Ducky went back to work.

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday morning, when he was with Breena, buying bagels for breakfast and sitting in the local café'.<p>

They both saw a man and woman come in with a small child, with ringlets of chestnut hair and big blue eyes.

"So cute," Breena said.

"The baby or the baby's daddy?" Jimmy teased.

"The baby, jerky," she laughed, looking back at him.

"I like kids," he said, naturally.

"Me too," she smiled. "But…I think they need to come along at the right time, you know?"

"Yeah, " he said, agreeing. They usually thought alike on big things. He continued, "I always thought, I'd wait, until I met someone really special, and fell in love, and got to know them…even better than myself."

He looked deeply into her eyes.

She stared at him for a moment, breathless.

"And don't forget," she said, warmly, "before the kids there needs to be some adventure, and travel, spending time together, exploring things."

He smiled, and nodded.

She looked back briefly at the family, now taking a seat as they handed the child a piece of bagel to gnaw on.

When she turned back, Jimmy was on his knees on the floor, smiling at her with slightly glassy eyes.

Her hands flew to her face, as adrenaline started in her. "Oh my Gooood," she moaned, as he opened the ring box.

"Breena," he said in a voice that was so much more solid and certain than he imagined feeling, "since I met you, everything in my life's been different…better…more….than it ever was before. I'm more than I ever was before, with you. You are so beautiful, inside and out. And I'd like to ask, if you would please be my wife? Marry me?"

He held out the ring, as she nodded her head, "Yes! Definitely yes!"

Applause suddenly thundered in the little coffee shop, as all the onlookers and staff had become aware of the two, and what had just happened between them.

They stood up and embraced.

She whispered in his ear, "Bagels are better than ice cubes, huh?"


End file.
